


The Fear

by Mara



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi's thoughts after "Sleeping Dogs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many things, including Fewthistle's lovely "Shale," and parts of my life. Been there, done that, painted the spare bedroom. Thanks muchly to Captain Average for the beta and reassurance.

Space is so large that sometimes I feel it closing in on me.

Perhaps it's just the walls of my quarters. I probably shouldn't have been staring at them since we got back from the Klingon ship.

I thought I could handle it, once I was here and I got used to the ship. I mean, I've never been the bravest person, but I love languages and I love an intellectual challenge.

When the Captain asked me to join this crew, I wanted to say yes. So many new languages, so much to learn! But I was afraid. So, I pushed him, hoping he'd give up and pick someone else.

Despite that, somehow I found myself out here, all alone fighting the fear.

The fear.

It's almost like a sentient creature. I can see it looming over me, waiting to find the tiniest opportunity to creep in and devour me whole. It's worse when I see everyone else so calm in the face of danger, and I'm about to explode.

Especially T'Pol.

I wanted to hate her. I envied the calm she exudes in the worst situations.

But then she held out that precious bit of hope, that maybe she could help me. Finally, it would be all right, and I could be like everyone else.

The fear has always been there. Sometimes it swells up for absolutely no reason, overwhelming me, drowning me, pressing the air out of my chest. Then it disappears as fast as it came, like a malevolent visitor who drops in for afternoon tea. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm screaming like a twelve-year-old.

You can learn to live with even the most dreadful fear, if you have to. You learn to ride the wave, and push away any thoughts that might bring it on, and develop little rituals to avert it. It comes anyway, but you just survive it. Then you spend your days worrying about when it might come again.

I could go to a doctor. Maybe they could help me. Sure, the rule book says they can't discriminate because you've asked for help. But what captain wants a coward on his ship? So, I make light of it whenever someone notices, "Oh, it's nothing," or "I just hold my breath."

I wanted to hate T'Pol. I wanted to hate the fact that she isn't constantly fighting the fear.

When she held my hand, I was even more frightened. Ashamed to let anyone see what a terrible coward I am, sure she wouldn't understand at all. I think it looked like I didn't trust her, but that wasn't it. I can't trust myself, and I don't want anyone to see that. Especially her.

But she took my hand, and she held the maelstrom--the thunder and lightning and sturm und drang--of my emotions in her grasp, and she controlled them. I felt the warmth of her hand sweep through my entire body, bringing with it a peace I barely remember from the days before the fear. She was so calm, undisturbed by my feelings, saying she would show me how to control them myself.

Could she be right? Could she really teach me?

What she did worked. We sat together in the decontamination chamber, and I enjoyed the silence in my mind, the feeling that I was truly in charge. I wanted to hug her, to jump up and down and scream, to kiss her. I don't know what I wanted to do.

I've never believed I could beat the fear. It's always been the enemy I couldn't defeat. The sleeping dog I was afraid to awaken.

But for her...I'll try. As long as she's there to help me.

\--end--


End file.
